Lone Wolf
by annielavr
Summary: Now I and Tyler were fully committed and in love or so that's what he told me.We were mates and he was the leader of his pack.We had come a long way since his first transformation... thats what I thought etleast.  Not very good at summarys , please read.
1. Ginger vs Caroline

Note to Readers: I'm not even going to lie I stole the pack thing from a couple of stories but I'll change the name. This story will have some sexual scenes so PG 14. And I guess I need to say this I don't own any of these characters or vampire diaries TV show.

"Anybody home" I yelled throughout the Lockwood mansion.

I always had hated this house when the floors creaked when you walked and you could swear you heard whispering.

I peeked inside the large ceilinged living room and surprisingly saw drinking tea, probably with some vervain had secretly entered.

Tyler had been worried about her safety lately.

Ever since his first transformation he'd thought someone was after him and his family and it was hard to convince him otherwise.

His second transformation had been tense but not like the first like, when I heard him scream bloody murder as his bones became dislocated and twisted in ways no human bones should.

"Hello Caroline I didn't hear you come in, I'm on my way out now" said looking up from her newspaper.

She was dressed in her usual black pencil skirt with low heels and a dressy casual shirt, she looked like the mayor's wife to bad there was no mayor.

Tyler told me not to make much conversation with her because she asked too many questions and he knew I was a bad liar I always blushed.

"Ok… Where's Tyler?" I asked looking around curious. He called me and told me to come over but I didn't expect his mom to be here.

"He's taking a shower, you wait down here" she said politely but I could tell she meant it as a warning.

One day she caught me and Tyler skipping school and let's just say we should've locked the bathroom door.

I remember that day clearly "Tyler" I heard repeated but Tyler had told me I was paranoid and to just focus on him.

"Care, come on she went out food shopping she won't be back for at least another hour or two we'll be dry by then" he said soaping me up and smiling his sinister cute smile.

Then the bathroom door opened and I screamed in shock as I covered myself and Tyler stood in front of me defensively covering him too.

"Ty" a soft woman's voice said, I started to get jealous until the women moved closer and I saw Tyler's mom.

She screamed and stared in either horror or shock at what her little boy was doing.

"Mom get out" he yelled waving his hands to tell her to exit. His mom quickly left the bathroom.

And I covered my face and sighed in relief and embarrassment.

"She must think I'm a whore" I said feeling a tear trickle down my face.

Ty turned around and wiped my tear and put his hand on my chin and lifted it so I would have to look into his eyes.

"No she doesn't …she thinks your feisty" he smiled and laughed.

I looked at him with a blank face he could tell I was being serious because he immediately stopped laughing.

I opened his sliding door shower and grabbed a towel.

"Babe, Care come on seriously" he said as he climbed out the shower and grabbed the other towel to wrap around his waist.

I dried myself and put my pants on with no panties I think I had left them in Tyler's room but I was in a rush I could care less.

"Am I going to at least see you at the pack meeting" he said drying his legs off.

"Yeah of course wouldn't miss it for the world" I sarcastically remarked even though I knew I had to go being the leaders mate and all.

I put on my bra and shirt and jut as I was opening the bathroom door to leave Tyler grabbed my arm and pulled me into a kiss.

He pushed his body against mine and his was still warm from the shower and our tongues tangled and then he released.

"See you later" he said taking his hands off from around my waist.

I opened the door and tried and tip-toe down the stairs but they slightly creaked and next thing I knew was in front of my face.

I could tell she was scolding me with her eyes and she looked me up and down.

I stood there as she stared into my eyes and I tried and look at her to but her black eyes weren't very welcoming they were more like coal black.

"Mom let her go" Tyler yelled from upstairs we both looked at him in surprise.

Tyler's mom had a hurt and surprised look on her face with a hint of disappointment and I just was surprised he stood up to his mom.

She stepped aside and I walked past her, as I reached for the door I turned around to wave goodbye but Ms. Lockwood was at the door ready to close it in my face.

As she closed the door I heard her yelling at Tyler.

She'd said "The sheriffs daughter really, she's not one of those girls you can just get your way with, and then break her heart"

"I know mom" Tyler had said repeatedly I could hear the annoyance in his voice this wasn't the first we were bombarded with questions and statements.

When Elena and Bonnie had found out about me and Tyler they had told me they would talk to him next thing I know Tyler was ignoring me due to the fact they had scared him into commitment when we first started dating.

Now I and Tyler were fully committed and in love or so that's what he told me.

We were mates and he was the leader of his pack.

We had come a long way since his first transformation.

His mom still wasn't stellar about the idea of him dating the sheriff's daughter or me in particular but she had gotten used to it.

Everyone at school was used to it, we were prom king and queen and he was captain of the football team and I was cheerleading captain and class president.

We had it all other then the fact that once every month Tyler and his friends Jake, Adam, and Drew transformed into wolfs.

But I helped Tyler through that and Jake and Adam's mates helped them through that.

Drew still hasn't found a mate, he was still looking.

I was trying to help him so his mate would be nothing like Jake and Adam's.

I mean they were nice but Jakes mate was too nice and Adam's mate only though about herself.

Her name was Ginger and she was supposed to be captain of the cheerleading squad but she couldn't do a back flip and a cartwheel to fall into a split like me.

We were kind of rivals she was assistant cheerleader or whatever but we disagreed with everything.

Tyler begged me to get along with her repeatedly "Care do it for me, Adam's one of my best friends and if you can't get along with his mate then me and him will have problems" I said mimicking his hot annoying studly voice.

Jakes mate or girlfriend, whatever you want to call her, was a little better except she was too nice.

She was leader of the Celibacy club and you didn't hear it from me but she and Jake haven't had sex yet.

And I know that would be a problem for Jake because he was a Jock…correction he is the jock.

He's the kicker of the football team and he did it with like every girl last year... except me of course, well we made out a couple times but no one knew.

He and Carol had numerous fights about sex, she would always argue "You're not even a virgin but I am you don't understand" and he always argued back "I chose you though didn't I ".

Yeah I was there for her I mean that's what us mates have to do stick together whenever we had fights it was us who sticked together.

I and Tyler had fights but over small things either about how close of friends me and matt are or because I don't spend time with him or go to some pack meetings because I'm busy with presidential and cheerleading things.

But Adam and Gingers fights were the most serious in the pack, let's just say Ginger liked attention and it didn't have to be from Adam and Adam didn't like that one bit.

He got in fight almost every week because Ginger was to… friendly.

The last fight he got into he was suspended because he broke some kid's nose and he was being soft because that was Ginger's ex-boyfriend Jared.

Jared was captain of the baseball team and he made sure everyone knew and he had to have everything.

He used to until he lost Ginger to Adam.

Ginger had said she instantly fell in love with Adam and yeah I believed it but it was obvious why she liked him.

He was a hot Italian with the spiked hair the abs and he was a jock he had everything, including the Italian temper.

He sometimes could control himself but his anger is something not to be messed with kind of like Tyler's temper but worst.

I thought of all these things while waiting for Tyler in his living room but as soon as his mom left I ran up the stairs.

I went straight to the bathroom and kicked the door open.

"Mom I told you to knock" he said opening the sliding door then his smile widened when he saw me.

"Hey Baby" I said laughing then I gave him a peck on the lips.

"Hurry up, I got to change into my cheer uniform and you have to change into your jersey" I said pulling him out of the shower.

I hated being late for rally's and we always were because Tyler's showers were like for 3 hours and he dressed slowly

"Hold on Care" he said wrapping a towel around his waist and walking me to his room.

He sat on the bed and grabbed me down and started to kiss me as he rubbed my back.

I wanted to talk to say I don't want to be late but my mouth was too busy.

"Ty" I started to say he put his hand between my skirt and then he dropped his towel.

"Ty, no" I said getting up quickly and removing his hand from in between my legs.

"We've already missed two rallies, and I really want to go to this one" I said pouting.

"Ok" he said falling back onto the bed with a defeated monotone voice.

I could tell he didn't want to go he never did I felt like all he ever wanted to do anymore was have sex.

I ignored his slowly dressing and I got my cheer skirt out from one of his drawers and quickly put it on along with my bikini looking top.

"Ty really I'm not playing your coming please" I said mad and sad.

"Fine but then are you going to my away game tomorrow" he asked with a questionable look I hated when he did this he knew I couldn't go but I really wanted to.

"You know I want to… "

"Well you can" he said putting his jersey on faster so he wouldn't miss the first quarter of the game.

"Fine" I said just as defeated as he was. Then I grabbed my bag and a water bottle from his fridge downstairs and we left in my car.

When we got to the game we were just on time as usual.

I kissed Ty good luck for the game and then ran to the cheerleaders lockers.

When I got there Ginger was leading the cheerleaders out to the game.

"Hey" I yelled loudly getting the cheerleaders attention.

"Hold on I'm captain let me lead them" I said defensively, and then I saw Gingers evil smile she had done something that she knew I wouldn't like.

"Sorry Care you're not captain anymore, you're always late so they voted me captain and we changed the routine you're in the back now" she said in her evil tone as she forwarded the team to keep moving.

You can't be serious this bitch really did this to me I mean I've seen it in movies when they turn their squad against the evil bitch leader but I was the nice one not ginger.

We'd talk about it later now we had a game I ran out into the football field and everyone cheered with relieve wondering where the "captain" was.

I ran to where the cheerleaders were and looked for Ty and at that moment he looked into my eyes and I smiled and waved.

He blew me a kiss and then got into formation.

"Everyone into formation" Gingers bitchy voice yelled.

Then everyone got into a triangle shape which was not what we rehearsed but I went along with it.

Then Ginger motioned me to leave the triangle.

"I'm the captain you can't tell me to leave" I yelled over the cheering.

"You don't fit" she yelled back with her evil smile I'd had enough of her she can't just tell me to leave the squad I worked hard to put together.

"No" I said standing there firmly.

"Move" she said pushing me and I feel hard on my butt and I could have sworn I broke something but I got right back up and punched her in the face.

But she was just as tough as she grabbed my hair and pulled me to the ground.

At that point the cheerleaders, the football players and everyone were trying to break it up including our mates.

I felt her kick me in the eye and I knew that was going to leave a bruise.

Then I punched her in her right eye this time and she yelled in pain.

"You stupid bitch" she yelled in my face.

"You dumb whore" I yelled back.

"Care let go "Tyler yelled breaking through the crowd.

"Ginger you too" Adam yelled picking her up but she pulled my hair just as hard.

Then Tyler's big brawny arms were around my waist pulling me off her.

"Caroline let go now!" he yelled I knew he was mad so I let go and Adam pulled Ginger's hands off my hair.

"You stupid dumb bitch" I yelled loudly then Tyler grabbed my arm firmly and pulled me to the parking lot.

"You skanky whore" she yelled as I turned the corner.

"What the hell is wrong with you" he yelled at me I could see the anger in his eyes and I felt bad that I started that fight with her I should've just moved.

"I'm sorry" I said as I started to cry.

"Care do you know what this could do to the pack" he said as a rhetorical question still yelling.

"I know, but she pushed..."

"I don't care come on your coming to my house, call your mom and tell her you're staying at Elena's" he said strictly like he was my father.

"Ok" I said obeying his every command.

I felt pain in my eye as I covered it.

"Let me see" he said calm not worried about me.

I felt him staring into my eyes and he touched it and I sucked my teeth in pain.

"She got you good, we're going to have to get some ice" he said rubbing my arm.

Then I heard someone hysterically crying and saw Adam carrying Ginger out the stadium as blood was dripping from her nose.

"Is she okay man" Tyler asked with worry in his eyes and tone.

"Yeah she just got hit by a couple of other people when all the fighting was happening" he said worried but calm I could tell he wasn't mad at me or Tyler he knew how Ginger was.

"Look man I'm sorry" Tyler started apologize until Adam cut him off.

"Its fine I'm going to take her home" he said walking away.

I didn't want to say it but obviously I had gotten her better and he knew it too.

Tyler grabbed my hand and quickly walked me to where he parked his car and he helped me in.

"Ty I really am sorry" I said apologizing one last time and I looked at him.

He looked up "I know" he said moving closer as he kissed me and then we were nose to nose until he pulled away.

He smacked his head on the steering wheel and I jumped startled by the horn.

"Everything's just fucked up" he yelled anonymously.


	2. Apologizing can be the worst

I sat in the car and looked at his stern face and looked away quickly.

"Tyler" I whispered.

"Caroline shut up "he said firmly as he turned into the driveway of his mansion.

"Look if you're going to be mad at me, can I at least go home?" I asked him cautiously and quietly.

"No" he said opening his car door not even bothering to go around the car and open mines.

I quickly got out the car running after him.

He swung open the door and I grabbed it and shut the door quietly.

He quickly walked up the stairs and I was following until Mason came out the kitchen.

"What's up with him?" Mason asked looking up the steps.

I was about to answer when he asked another question "Whoa what happened to your eye" Mason said putting his hand towards it.

"Caroline!" Tyler yelled from upstairs sounding the maddest I've ever heard him.

"I should …" I said pointing towards upstairs.

"Yeah you should go" he said.

I ran up the stairs then slowed down scared of what was awaiting me, then hurried again worrying I was making him madder.

I walked in the room and he shut the door behind me locking it.

"Oh god" I thought.

I sat on his bed as he stood in front of me staring at nothing.

"Caroline do you understand what you've just done?" he asked angrily.

I stayed quiet looking at the ground.

"No" I whispered.

"I'm on probation now" he said sucking his teeth and putting his hands on his head.

"What?" I asked not knowing what that meant.

"I can't go to pack meetings, I can't do full moons with them and I can't even have you there , and on top of that Adam probably hates me" he said sitting on the bed next to me.

I didn't know if I should leave him alone or soothe him.

I took my chances as I rubbed his back.

He lied down and I lied down on his chest.

"Caroline you have to apologize, to ginger and Adam "he said lifting my head.

I sat up "Tyler that's not fair! She pushed me first!" I said angrily.

"Care I don't care! This is all on me, you're my responsibility and I'm telling you now you're going to apologize" he said firmly not taking no as an answer.

"Babe come on that's not fair!" I pleaded with him.

"Care" he said giving me the voice that meant shut the fuck up and do what I say as your mate.

"Fine" I said angrily.

It wasn't fair I had to do everything he told me, just because he was my "mate".

Sometimes I didn't even want to do something and my body did it because it knew I had to.

I looked up at Tyler who was slowly drifting off to sleep and snuggled more into his chest falling asleep.

The buzzer woke me up and I woke up the next morning and my body was sore as ever.

I groaned as I sat up and turned off the alarm.

"Tyler" I whispered sexily.

He smiled.

I kissed his lips then his chest and went lower and lower until he gently moved my head.

I rolled my eyes getting up quickly mad.

"You're still mad!" I asked as a rhetorical question.

He didn't answer.

I sucked my teeth turning around going to the bathroom to shower.

"Caroline I …" I slammed the bathroom door not wanting to hear any of his bullshit.

I sat in the car angry; Tyler really knew how to ruin my mood.

We got to school and I tried to open the door and it was locked.

"Can you unlock it?" I asked in frustration as I unlocked it and he locked it once again.

I rolled my eyes groaning and slamming back into the seat folding my arms.

"Care, I'm not mad at you, I'm just mad in general, don't be mad at me, please?" he said looking at me with his "Innocent" dark chocolate brown eyes and reaching for my face.

"You expect me to apologize to ginger and Adam and you don't want me to be mad!" I asked frustrated he even asked that of me.

"Care they're probably not going to forgive me until you apologize!" he pleaded with me.

I knew it was true so I didn't know how to answer.

I nodded my head meaning it as I would apologize.

He smiled and kissed me in the lips opening the car door.

As we got out the car everyone was staring at me and whispering.

"Look there she is, look at her" one of them laughed.

I walked around the side of the car as Tyler grabbed my hand and I lied into his chest embarrassed.

He looked down at me worried "what happened?" he asked.

"They're all staring at me" I whispered loudly.

"No there not your just paranoid" he said laughing even though he knew it was true as he gave back glares that meant "stop staring at my girlfriend or I'm going to punch you in the face ".

We walked in the school and I immediately felt like everyone turned there head towards me .

Tyler squeezed my hand as reassurance.

Then there was Ginger and Adam.

Adam looked back and saw me and Tyler coming and grabbed Gingers hand pulling her the other direction.

She refused to go not noticing why he was doing it "Wait I need to get my chemistry book!" she yelled.

Then she looked over and saw me and edged toward me until Adam pulled her back and rolled his eyes and started walking the other way.

"Adam , wait !" Tyler yelled looking at me edging me forward to go towards them.

Adam turned around annoyed but stood there with Ginger hand in hand.

"Babe please don't make me do this" I pleaded with Tyler as everyone was watching as if it were going to be a round 2.

Tyler looked like he was giving in to my puppy dog eyes but then he gave up.

"Care go!" he said as walked toward them and I stood in back of him holding his hand.

He stood in front of Ginger and Adam not knowing what to say at first.

"Care has something she wants to say to you guys" Tyler said as I peeked in from behind him.

He moved out of the way putting me in front of him.

I was nervous as they stared at me "I'm sorry" I whispered.

_Say it like you mean it! Tyler telepathically said._

I rolled my eyes and sucked my teeth "I'm sorry ginger that I hit you and I'm sorry Adam too , it was disrespectful and not me , I'm sorry" I said looking down.

Adam smiled and I knew he accepted my apology.

"Apology not accepted" Ginger said meanly as she grabbed Adam's hand and walked away.

Adam looked back mouthing the word "I'm sorry".

I was shocked I apologized to a bitch I didn't even want to apologize too , that had hit me first and I fucked her up, and she didn't take my apology.

"That is why I didn't want to apologize" I yelled at Tyler pointing to her who was halfway down the hall.

I quickly walked to my locker unlocking it and Tyler grabbed my arm.

"Adam forgave you" he smiled.

"Yeah but I hate her Tyler!" I yelled smacking my locker as the lock wouldn't open.

He gently moved me over opening the locker quickly as to the fact he knew my combination.

I smiled as he kissed me. "Calm down Care, you tried that's what matters" he said sympathetically.

The first bell rung and I quickly got my books out of my locker and closed it. He put his arm around my waist walking me to my first period class as always.

We stood out the door staring at each other. "I love you" he said.

I blushed looking away and he laughed. "I love you too" I said as I kissed him and he kissed me back shoving his tongue in my mouth and grabbing my ass.

This lasted for a minute or two. The teacher cleared his throat and I looked up to see Alaric standing at the door waiting for me to get in the classroom.

"Caroline" he said forwarding me to go into the classroom.

Me and Tyler laughed I turned to go into the classroom and Tyler grabbed my arm.

"See you at math" he smiled.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world" I said sarcastically.

He smiled as he gave me one last kiss. And he slowly walked to his next class probably going to be late considering the first bell rung already.

As I walked in the classroom the late bell rung and I looked to find my seat and nest to it was Ginger.

Shit .

**Im late with this story but I thought it had potential so I wanted to begin it.**


	3. Baby ?

I walked over to my seat sitting down and trying my best to ignore Ginger but she already started running her mouth before I sat.

"Well if it isnt little miss prissy bitch " she whispered under her teeth.

I really wasnt in the mood for her and I had to try and keep my cool for Tyler.

"You know maybe if you apologize again I might accept , maybe ?" she whispered laughing under her breath.

"Fuck you Ginger" I said snapping under my breath.

"Oh , she speaks ! be careful with what you say your boyfreind might find out and make you apologize again" she laughed out loud this time and Alaric glared at her and she shut her mouth, for 1 minute.

"So does Tyler know?" she asked looking at me up and down acting like she cared.

"Know what ?" I said annoyed with her and looking at her like she was crazy, which she was.

"Oh please I see the way you look at Matt and everyone knows what happened between you guys" she spit out from in between her teeth.

"And what exactly happened between us" I said rolling my eyes.

"Caroline,Ginger silence , okay" he said eyeing us both.

We waited until he turned around to talk again.

"One word ... abortion" she whispered in my ear and that word sent chills through my body.

I looked at her fiercly then brought myself together again.

"Wha-tt are you t-alkin-g about ?" I managed to stutter out.

"Dont play stupid, I know matt got you pregnant, and I know you didnt want no baby sooo... you had an abortion and that made matt real mad , so he broke up with you and you guys havent talked since, only glances every so often, am I right ?" she asked smiling.

I wanted to hit her so bad but I couldnt and I was on the verge of tears.

" can I go to the nurse?" I asked as I quickly rushed out of the room not even waiting for his answer.

Then I burst into tears. I walked out the school sitting on one of the benches and then I tried to calm down before Tyler felt my pain but it was too late.

_"Baby are you ok?" he asked telepathically , I could hear the sympathy in his voice._

_"No" I said flatly._

_"Where are you?" Im coming right now._

_And before I could say No , I saw him running down the hall towards me._

I felt sick when I thought about "the baby".

I felt like a murderer.

NEXT CHAPTER I THINK IM GOING TO HAVE CAROLINE HAVE A LITTLE TALK WITH MASON AND SHES GOING TO CONFIDE IN HIM ABOUT EVERYTHING. ALL HER FAULTS AND SECRETS.


End file.
